


Mistakes

by Harlequin4ever



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, POV, RP, Short Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever





	Mistakes

"No, Mother, I know that." He was starting to shiver on the wet tile floor, he didn't notice though. "You don't understand." He looked up at her from beneath his damp, pale lashes. His aqua eyes wide and intense. "That was the first time...the f..first time that h..he... Mother I almost killed that boy! And I... I... /liked/ it! I was able to protect my little sister, and myself, for the first time in my life!" He lowered his eyes again in shame. His voice was a horrified whisper as he spoke again with a confession. "After that first time, and for a long time, Mother... I... I... encouraged him. I welcomed him! I reveled in it! I was still young then, he wasn't... he wasn't killing anybody then. B..but I let him hurt alot of those boys at my school. Dad never got any wind of anything. They were all too scared to say anything to anybody after he had gotten through with them. But... it's my fault now Mother. Because I'm the one who set him loose. I'm the one who fed him and all the while he just got stronger. It was because of me. And now... it..it's too late. He's too strong... so much stronger..."

 

 

~~~ 

 

"It's not your fault." Says rather simply. "No one can control something so hateful and new.. You have to learn. And the only way you'll learn, it by believing that you can do this. You are you and are a beautiful soul. I just wish /you/ could see that." Noticing him start to shiver, she rubbed a palm over his beck, radiating a warm light to heat him up. 

 

"How do you think I controlled /her/ when I was in my teens? I couldn't.. I just couldn't. Daddy had be murdered, Mother killed herself and Luke, well.. I thought for a long time, that he had been murdered as well. I was all alone, just a kid. I had no idea of what or who she really was. But as things went downhill... She got the better of me. I was caught, more than a few times, in a sticky situation.." She didn't go into too much detail, afraid that if she said something she shouldn't, she would upset him more.. 

 

"Well.. I could handle myself.. And thanks to your father as well. He was my guardian angel." She smiled gently to herself at that, then sighed. "Listen sweetheart, I could talk to you till all the stars vanish, but I wont because you're scared and wont take it in the like way its meant to be listened to. How about you go get changed and well go downstairs, since everyone up now. We all need to talk for once." 


End file.
